Out With the Old, In With the New
by Golden Storms
Summary: When Stella moves next door to Brandon, he expects nothing but a mere friendship. His relationship with Mitzi is slowly falling apart, but his relationship with Stella is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Winx club!

* * *

**_Brandon's POV!_**

_Wakey wakey, Bran! Wakey, wakey, Bran! Wakey, wa-_

__I cut off the alarm clock my girlfriend, Mitzi had set for me the night before. My fingers swiped across my phone until I was finally able to switch the alarm tone to 'Marimba'.

It was my senior year this year. I was already so excited, but what made it even better was when Mitzi told me about how the girl that just moved in next door is attending school with me. Not that's she hot or anything, but it's good to make a couple new friends every now and then. I only have a few girl friends, and that's only because they hang around my friends. Mitzi doesn't really like me hanging out with girls, so I figured it was be easier to follow her instructions.

I got out of the shower and wiped the steam off of my mirror, staring at my complexion.

"Today's going to be a great year, Brandon. Don't screw it up this time..." I whispered to myself.

I had just finished putting on my shirt when the doorbell rang. My room is upstairs, so I jogged downstairs, into the main entrance hall, and to the door. My hand twisted the knob, and opened the door.

"U-um. Hi?" A perky voice spoke.

I looked up to see the most beautiful girl ever. Her hair was long and golden, and she had these...eyes. So beautiful, I can't even figure out how to explain them

"Hey." I replied, still checking up and down to see if I was dreaming or not.

"I'm erh, Stella. You're new neighbor? I thought maybe we could walk to school together and get to know each other and...stuff." She said.

"Oh yeah, sure. Let me just get my backpack and I'll be right out."

I went back up to the stairs and grabbed my phone. Right when I was at the doorway, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Mitzi.

_Mitzi: hey babe just tellin u 2 hurry up bcuz i am bored kk xoxo_

I called Mitzi while running down the steps, not trying to make Stella wait.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Where are you?" Mitzi shrieked.

Stella's eyes were looking at the ground...What was she thinking?

* * *

**_STELLA'S_**_ POV!_

Nooo this isn't awkward at all, Brandon. Thanks for asking though. I can't believe I have to be friends with this new kid. He's probably just another dumb jock.

I heard a shriek through the phone and bursted into giggles while Brandon lightly punched me in the arm laughing into his phone.

"Brandon that one hurt!" I said through my giggles.

"_Um. Brandon who the hell was that? What are you doing? Are you having sex?"_

I covered my mouth before I could start bursting out laughing while Brandon facepalmed himself.

"No, babe. It's just my neighbor. She came to walk to school with me."

My fingers pointed towards me and towards Africa on the map of the side of the hallway he had.

"Because she might've gotten lost?"

I gave him a smile and a thumbs up, which he gladly returned.

"Yeah, I know. Yeah. Bye."

He let out a sigh and I began to laugh even harder.

"Jeez your girlfriend's so uptight. She gives me a wedgie." I joked.

"Haha, very funny. She's just...protective. That's all."

"Yeah, I bet 'Bran'."

Brandon sent a glare towards me making me fall on the floor laughing. I wiped a tear out from my eye.

"We should get going, or else we'll be late." He said.

I smiled at him and ran to his car- WHICH is nice, mind you. You only see so many black and yellow Cameros in a life time, you know?

"You like?" He smirked at me. I frantically nodded and got into the car.

"Wait, we're rolling up to school like this?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. Why? You've never been in a Camero before?"

"I have. But I'm just...wondering." I inhaled the scent of new car and my Katy Perry perfume mixed with Brandon's 'Black Ice' car scenter hanging on his mirror in the car.

Brandon turned over and smiled at me.

"You know, my girlfriend would be crazy jealous that we're friends." He muttered.

"What's there to be jealous of?" I replied whilst twiddling my thumbs.

Brandon softly smiled and lightly punched my shoulder.

"You're not ugly, Stella. I've seen ugly before." He replied laughing.

I smiled and shrugged it off, the rest of the ride to school was filled with laughs, smiles, and punches.

We arrived at the school too soon.

"Hey Stella, let me see your schedule." Brandon said.

I passed him over my schedule only to see his beautiful smile again.

"What?" I asked confused. I didn't understand why he was smiling at my schedule. Was he happy I had all the shitty teachers?

"We have all the same classes together." He responded.

The car went silent.

I let out a bright smile and high fived him.

"I have classes with a person I know! Thank god for you!" I put my fists in the air, but then I realized where I messed up in the sentence.

_Thank god you for you._

I quickly looked away from Brandon so he wouldn't see me blush. I thought of just dropping the subject and ignoring it for the rest of the day.

"So we should get going to class?"

"Right, totally." I responded a little too quickly, making Brandon chuckle a little.

We began to walk down the hallway and got some stares, but other than that everyone was going great so far. I stayed behind Brandon most of the time. A couple minutes passed and we eventually found our first class, the only class Brandon has with Mitzi other than PE.

"BRANNY BEAR!" I heard a shrill voice say. I kind of expected it to be Mitzi, but I couldn't see because I was still behind him.

"Hey, babe. I want you to meet Stella. She's my neighbor." Brandon stepped to the side and gestured towards me.

I gave her a wave and a small smile, but all I got from her was a look of disgust.

"Nice shirt, Stella. Where'd you get it? Goodwill?" The platinum blonde let out a laugh. Mitzi nudged her gut.

"Diaspro, shut up. Just because you're poor doesn't mean everyone else is." Mitzi replied rolling her eyes.

"I-I'm not poor." Diaspro shrieked.

"Um. Nice to meet you guys." I quickly responded before going to an empty seat.

"What an idiot." I heard Mitzi whisper as I was walking off.

Brandon walked past me, but then came back. He leaned down to my desk and smiled. I blushed, but quickly looked away. I couldn't like him. I don't want to be _that_ kind of a girl.

"Hey, Stella." I looked at him and nodded my head a little bit.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry about Mitzi and Diaspro, they're like a tag team." Brandon said as he chuckled.

I giggled a bit and smiled at Brandon. His eyes were so...soft. Like they've been broken so many times before. It's almost heartbreaking.

"Thank you, Brandon." I signaled for him to go sit by Mitzi, but he wouldn't budge. Actually, he took the seat next to me.

* * *

Mitzi's POV

"Bran!" I called for him loudly as possible. He's still over next to that blonde girl's desk. Ugh.

"BRAN!" I called a little louder this time, and I successfully earned his attention. I then signaled for him to come sit next to me, but he shook his head. Thinking that he didn't understand what I said, I yelled it to him this time.

"Brandon! Come over here, babe!" My throat was starting to get dry.

"No thanks, I'll stay here with Stella!"

My heart dropped.

"Are you kidding me?!" Diaspro screamed. She's started a scene again. Oh god.

"Brandon," She started "stop hanging around with that dork and come back over here! Mitzi's your girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"Diaspro , shut up!" I screamed. "Let him do what he wants. I'll take care of it at lunch."

**In the** **Cafeteria**

"And then the bitch went crazy for her shoe!" The table erupted in laughter as the red-headed girl finished off her joke.

Then they all directed their eyes toward me.

"Hey Brandon, who's your friend there?" The magenta-headed boy asked.

"Oh, I'm Stella. I'm the transfer student."

"Hey Stella! I'm Bloom, this is Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Musa, Riven, Tecna, Timmy and next to me is my boyfriend Sky." I ran the names through my head a couple times, and it did the trick.

"Oh and they're all sitting next to their boyfriends. I guess you understand the concept of sitting next to our boyfriends, right?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom. She's uh, not my girlfriend." Brandon whispered. Sky reached out his hand and patted Brandon on the back.

"It's alright, man. I was friendzoned by Bloom for god knows how long." Sky said making the table laugh loudly.

"Riven didn't kiss me until the second month we went out!"

"Layla didn't give me a hug until the fifth month we knew each other!"

"Nabu, that's a damn lie! It was the sixth month." Layla replied laughing hysterically.

This went on and on, and out laughing was getting really quiet because our stomachs were hurting.

_You guys are amazing. _

"So Stella." I perked up realizing the question was directed toward me.

"You mind telling us why you don't have a boyfriend?" Layla asked.

"Yes, I do request the answer to that question myself. You are the average teenager, if not better. You should be getting hormones, correct? And not to mention that you have all the things that make a girl beautiful according to this article written by Angelina Jolie." Tecna added in.

I blushed a light pink and realized that they were all listening, including Brandon.

"I had one last year back in Michigan, but it didn't really work out."

"Do you mind telling us why not?" Flora chirped.

"Guys, that's quite enough." Brandon said.

"No, Brandon, it's fine." The memories started flowing in again. "He um. Hit me." I said while showing them a scar on my right forearm.

"Stella I'm so sorry." Bloom said.

"Yeah, I'll kick his balls for ya!" Musa said while holding a fist in the air. Riven took his hand and place it over her fist, slowly pulling it back down, this made the table burst into giggles again.

"It's fine, guys, really. I'm okay. It's in the past now." I said still a bit shaky from all of the laughter. I looked over my shoulder to see Brandon, and he was frozen.

"Brandon, are you okay?" Helia asked softly.

"Stella what was his name?" I asked.

"Why does it matter now? It's not like I'll ever s-"

"What was his name?" Brandon sounded a bit more serious than his last statement.

"It was Jared Wilcox. Why does it matter now?"

Everyone at the table froze. Except for me, of course. I didn't know what was going on.

"What? What did I say?" I asked.

"Hey Musa, wasn't that that one guy who like threw a beer bottle at you or whatever?" Layla questioned.

"Yeah..." Musa replied looking straight at me with nothing in her eyes but hurt and deceit.

Everyone looked at Musa, but her eyes were locked on me.

"Stella, when did you guys break up?"

"Like one or two months ago, why?"

Musa opened her mouth, as to say something, but quickly stopped herself and closed it and looked at Riven.

"N-no reason. I'll tell you another time."

* * *

STARTING A NEW SERIES WOOT WOOT! What do you guys think the reason is? Working on the next chapter right now! I'll be updating this story every week on Wednesdays if I'm not busy. Otherwise, I'll update every week, once a week. Publishing the Helia/Flora story somewhere tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled!

~Golden Storms


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB!**

"What's wrong Musa?" Bloom commented at the table, finally breaking the silence. Musa broke her stare at the table and turned to face Bloom.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Musa replied hazily.

Stella messed with her hair for a little bit until Mitzi walked to the table and gave the young blond girl a look. She pushed Stella into Bloom and took her seat next to Brandon.

"Look what the cat dragged in…" Layla whispered, causing everyone at the table to chuckle a bit.

"BRANNYBEAR! I missed you!" Mitzi said seductively as she played with Brandon's hair. Her fingers then traced along his lips, and then that same finger traced along her chest. Everyone stared at Mitzi in disgust as she continued to play with Brandon.

"Why didn't you sit with me in class, baby?" Mitzi said in a baby-like voice.

"Probably because that Chanel perfume of yours would even scare Chanel herself." Musa replied, earning a huge burst of laughter from everyone. Riven turned to Musa and high fived her, and she kissed him on the cheek. "That's my girl." He said proudly.

"Shut up you motherless brat," Diaspro said. Musa's face went pale and her eyes began to well up. She finally directed her eyes at a smirking Diaspro.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Musa whispered. Everyone but Stella knew what was going on. Layla ran to the vending machine and came back with mini bags of popcorn for her and Nabu.

"This is gonna get good." Bloom said as she passed a cookie to Flora. Flora then took the cookie and broke it in half, one for her and one for Helia.

"I-I said to shut up. You…YOU MOTHERLE-" Diaspro was then cut off mid-sentence with a big slap across the face. She quickly lost her balance, causing her to fall on a walking student holding a big tray of spaghetti. The sauce went into her hair, and ruined her white tank top. Mitzi stood up and tried to help her, but tripped on the sauce on the floor, and she soon found herself on the floor next to her best friend.

"BRANDON SHIELDS! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!" Mitzi shrieked.

Brandon couldn't help but let out a light chuckle. He reached for Mitzi's hand, but soon stopped himself after seeing Musa's face. Her eyes were lit in anger, and her hands were balled into fists.

"Brandon what are you doing?! Help me up!" Mitzi shrieked in horror. Stella couldn't do anything but watch as Mitzi was slipping around in the cold spaghetti sauce.

"I-I have to go." Stella muttered. This caught Brandon's attention.

"Stella, wait!" Brandon called and called, but Stella just kept running.

Mitzi got on her feet after a while, and as did Diaspro. She was furious at Brandon, who refused to help her up. "Brandon!" She yelled.

"What?"

"This is NOT going to work out if you keep acting like a fool! This was a new shirt!" She whined.

"You're right. We're through." Brandon stated in with a straight face. Mitzi's eyes grew wide open, and as did everyone else's. After a piercing silence, Flora and Helia both screamed and started clapping their hands, and as did the others. Mitzi's face when red and she stormed out of the cafeteria.

"BEAUTIFUL! JUST BEAUTIFUL!" Riven said as he faked some tears and clapped dramatically.

"Where's Stella?" Brandon said with his voice as serious as ever. He got some looks from the girls, but he ignored them.

"I said; where is Stella?"

"Calm down, Brandon." The brunette quickly slapped off Sky's arm and ran to find Stella.

**STELLA'S POV**

I'm moving, again. And I was starting to like this place. I was running to my house until I heard Brandon calling for me; and then I _sprinted_ to my house. I've been moving quite frequently, to escape from love. I guess you can say Jared ruined everything for me.

I felt my phone vibrate in my purse, but I didn't bother to answer it. But of course, I brushed against the answer button but accident whilst trying to get my phone. Great, now I have to lie to my brand new friends without letting them know I'm never coming back. This is just PEACHY!

"Hello?" I sighed as I answered my phone.

"Stella?! Where are you?!" Musa yelled into the phone.

"BRANDON TURN, DAMN IT! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHERE YOUR HOUSE IS?!"

"Sorry, Layla. Jeez." Brandon muttered.

Oh no, I need to hurry and pack.

"Musa I'm uh…At the mall?"

"Bullshit, Stella. Where are you?"

"I uh have a really bad cough…I'll call you back later bye!"

"Wait Stell-" Phew.

I ran into the house and snapped my fingers; the suitcases came rolling down the steps with my clothes packed into them. I grabbed the bags and placed them in my car. But then I felt like I had forgotten something important, so I jogged back inside. I rushed into my room and looked at the vanity; there sat the only picture I owned of my parents. I grabbed it, and held it close to my chest.

"I should get going." I muttered.

I began to jog down the stairs again, but there at the doorway stood a panting and sweaty Brandon.

"H-Hey Brandon. I was just-" What excuse to I have now? All my bags are in the car.

"You're not going anywhere, Stella." Brandon said as he took my suitcases out from behind his back.

"So, unpack."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I CARE FOR YOU?!"

The sudden outburst made me cringe a little, like it actually hurt me.

"Damn it Stella. Sometimes I don't even think you appreciate me as a friend."

I took my hot pink suitcase out of his hands and walked to the steps, setting it down on the bottom step. I went to sit on the white leather sofa, and signaled for Brandon to sit with me. He slowly walked over, and I stared at the ground, not realizing he was near me until I felt the weight of the sofa shift.

"Brandon, you can't say stuff like that. You know I care about you just as much as the others do. Even though I've known you for like two days means nothing. It's about the quality of our friendship that matters." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Are you only saying that because I'm hot?" Brandon asked with a low chuckle.

"If I say yes, will you promise never to yell at me again?"

Brandon frowned; I could tell he mistook my words.

"Brandon, I didn't mean it like that. I know you were just-"

"No, Stella. I really am sorry. It was my fault, and I shouldn't have yelled at you." He replied putting his head on top of mine.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hot."

"I know, Stella." I smiled at him. It was moments like these that gave me a reason to live. Having friends is a blessing, especially after losing your family.

"Hey, Stella?"

"Hm?"

"You know we should be at school right now, right?" I giggled a little bit and looked at him.

"Or we can stay home and watch a movie?" I asked.

"…I'll get the popcorn." Brandon said as he ran into the kitchen.

I was daydreaming for a bit until I heard a loud knock on the door.

"STELLA, OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Musa scream through the glass.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." I said whilst opening the door.

"What happened? We thought you died, sweetie," said Flora with a giggle.

"Well, I didn't. I was about to move because I-"

"Popcorn's ready!" Brandon yelled from the kitchen, scaring the girls.

"How did he beat us by running?" Bloom wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" I asked quizzically.

"We hit traffic cause of this stupid yard sale and so Brandon got out of his truck and fricken sprinted to your house." Layla finished off. "I smell popcorn," she later added, making all of the girls laugh.

"Is that the girls I hear?" Brandon asked still in the kitchen.

"Yeah, they're in here, Hot Stuff." I said the last part sarcastically, lightly punching Brandon in the arm.

The girl's eyes went wide, and a hand flew over Tecna's mouth.

"You guys are on nicknames now?" Bloom wondered.

"AHA! I told you, Musa! Chuck it up!" Layla said smiling brightly.

Musa groaned and reached into her pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" I commented.

"Brandon didn't tell you? He broke up with Mitzi at school today." Flora said softly.

I gasped, but heard footsteps heading towards my direction.

The girls started giggling, seeing my reaction.

"Did I miss something?" Brandon asked with a confused look on his faced.

"No, not at all. You only my reaction to you BREAKING UP WITH MITZI!" I screamed. I ran up the stairs at fast as I could, not looking back. My body flung toward my bed and I let out a muffled scream. I heard a knock at my door.

"If you're Brandon, go away." I muttered.

"It's Musa."

"Oh, come in."

The door opened and I stuffed my face back into my pillow. The weight of my bed shifted again, and I smelled a familiar scent.

"You're not Musa." I whined.

"How'd you know?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know, I just knew I guess." I said turning back over. I saw a slight smile on Brandon's face. After letting a period of silence pass, I finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I didn't think it was important." He responded with a shrug.

"I just want for you to know how-" I stopped for a dramatic pause.

"EXCITED I AM! GOOD GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It shocked Brandon, but then he broke out into a laugh and laid back, his body next to mine. I immediately sat up, grabbed my pillow, and hit Brandon in the face with it.

"You know, Stella. If you weren't such a badass fairy, I would've hit you with the pillow by now," Brandon stated slowly taking the pillow off of his face. I laughed and laid back down.

"Brandon?" I asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me down to the living room, please?" Brandon let out a laugh and covered his face with his hands.

"Sure, Stella."

He slowly sat up and picked me up bridal style. He opened the door, and made his way downstairs. The girls' boyfriends had arrived, so they started whistling and clapping when Brandon carried me down the steps, which made me brush like crazy. Brandon bent down to my ear.

"You're blushing, Stella." I covered my face with my hands.

"No I'm not! I just have really bad allergies." I said with a smile.

Brandon got to the end of the steps, and dropped me off at the leather sofa. He then went to the kitchen and signaled the boys to follow him.

"So what happened in there exactly?" Layla asked confused.

"Nothing. I hit him with a pillow, that's about all," I said.

"Hitting something with a pillow doesn't take twenty minutes," added Bloom.

I smiled a little and looked to see if the boys were eavesdropping.

"They aren't listening, they're talking about the same thing we are. I can hear them all the way from the kitchen," Musa said.

"Okay, I told him I was glad they broke up and he was actually relieved. I think he's the one, guys. I've never felt this way about someone so soon before." I said smiling.

"That's how I felt about Timmy. Him and I just clicked."

Just then, the boys walked in with snacks for their girlfriends. Brandon came and sat next to me.

"Sorry, they stole all the good food so I just grabbed the sour gummy worms." Brandon said frowning.

"It's fine, I love these things." I said eating three at a time.

Just then, Brandon and I reached for one at the same time, and our fingers actually touched. It felt a little strange at first, but I yearned for more of it. It was almost like our hands were meant to be together.

"Sorry." Brandon whispered.

"No, it was my fault." I said shyly.

Brandon smiled and faced the TV in front of us. I noticed the bowl was empty again after a few minutes, so I went to go refill it with some skittles. I walked back into the room to see my spot was taken by Musa and Riven's popcorn bowl, I didn't want to be rude and ask for them to move it, so I just left it there. But I had nowhere to sit, now. "Come here" Brandon mouthed as he signaled for me to come toward him.

"You can sit here." Brandon said as I got between his legs and laid back onto his chest. Somehow, his hands found mine and our fingers between intertwined. I looked up at Brandon to see him smiling at me. I smiled back. And he kissed the top of my head. I blushed lightly, and looked around the room. Everyone looked so happy together, we were like a big family. My eyes met Flora's and she gave me a thumbs up and smiled. I noticed that she sat in the same position I did, except for the fact that Helia and playing with her hair and messing with their fingers.

"Hey, guys?" Brandon asked.

Everyone looked at Brandon, confused.

"We should play spin the bottle."

* * *

**Oh dear.**

**Sorry for not updating the story like I said I would yesterday, hehe. But I did update a few days earlier than I should've, so I guess I met my goal in a way. I wonder what's gonna happen when they all play spin the bottle. :o**

**Be sure to follow the series to see whenever I update, because I usually don't go by schedule, haha. **

**Have a wonderful day, everyone! And be sure to check out my other stories, too. c:**

**~Golden Storms**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!**

***No one's POV**

"Let's play Spin the Bottle," Brandon suggested. Stella thought this was a bit too much, considering that she literally just met the group.

"How about no?" Sky said.

"Yeah, Sky's right. Let's play something a bit more friendly?" Tecna commented. Musa grinned deviously and looked at Riven. Riven rose an eyebrow and shrugged.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Musa asked innocently. Layla raised an eyebrow and got the idea after Musa cocked her head toward Brandon and Stella's direction. A small 'Oh' came from Layla's lips.

"So who's first?" Musa asked.

"I'll go," Flora said raising a hand. Helia's eyes grew wide and looked at Flora.

"Alrighty then, Miss Lynphea. Truth or dare?"

"Uhh. Truth?"

"Alright, is it true that you and Helia have never gotten into a fight?"

The brunette looked down in disappointment.

"No, it's not. Helia and I got into a fight about who was going to do the dishes and we ended up doing them together." Flora stated whilst looking at Helia. Helia smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Alrighty then, Flora. Pick someone." Musa said in a high pitched voice, hinting towards Stella.

"Oh. Brandon, truth or dare?" Brandon thought for a while, but settled on dare because Flora was too sweet to make him do anything absurd.

"Dare." Brandon decided on.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss the cutest girl in this room." Brandon's face went red and he looked at the ceiling. He rubbed his face with his hand and groaned. He then looked at the group and perked up.

"Guys, how about I turn off the lights before anything happens? I don't want anyone to know but the girl herself."

**STELLA'S POV**

Everyone groaned at the idea. I was kind of excited to know who would get the kiss, even though everyone was in a relationship.

Riven reached behind him and turned off the light switch.

"Alright, we're giving you about thirty seconds. Go." Musa said loudly.

A couple seconds passed, and I have yet to hear anything. I heard Brandon stumble around, trying to avoid everyone else in the dark using his only light source, his phone. His phone pointed toward something, and he shut it off. It was now pitch black and no one could see anything. I shut my eyes for a couple of seconds.

Boom.

I felt a soft pair of lips against mine for a couple of seconds, and I immediately kissed back, knowing who it was. The kiss ended a bit too soon, but it sure did leave a smile on my face.

"Brandon did you finish? Your thirty seconds is up!" Musa stated.

I heard a light switch flip back on again and Brandon started making his way to my seat. He winked at me before sitting down, and I giggled. His strong arms wrapped around me and his head was on top of mine. I'm guessing everyone knew who it was, because everyone let out a smile while Layla and Musa high fived. The next day of school came, and I awoke with a smile on my face. Today will be a good day.

I got ready for school, making sure everything looked great. I must admit, I looked pretty good. I had on a floral chiffon shirt with a bow on the back. The bow was a bit revealing, so I paired the look with a beige cardigan. I wore light skinny jeans, a light pink pair of gladiator sandals, and a headband with a little bow coming out of it. I put on my backpack and went walking down the stairs. I smiled brightly when I saw Brandon at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"It's about time you got out." Brandon muttered. I giggled and looked away.

"But at least you look cute today," He whispered in my ear. His low voice was like music to my ears, making my knees go weak. We got into his car and his hand was on top of mine while the other one was on the wheel. We arrived at school holding hands and smiling. It was like living in a dream. I loved it so much. Our fingers fit each other just right, even his height was perfect to mine. It's almost like we were meant to be. I flipped my wavy hair to the side, and got a better look at Brandon. He looked great today. He had on a blue polo shirt tucked into his pants. His hair was slicked back, making his jaw line more chiseled and natural.

We made our way into class, sitting in our usual seats. I caught Mitzi staring at us in shock, but ignored it. She began to make her way over to our seats.

"Brandon," She said sweetly, "I've missed you."

"Great, Mitzi. But I have a girlfriend now, so can you just kind of-"

"You know, Brandon. I've never met such a nice guy with such great big muscles," Mitzi gushed. She was really getting on my nerves, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"That's nice, Mitzi. But class is about to start, so you should maybe take a seat." Brandon suggested in an irritated tone.

"F-Fine," said Mitzi. She glumly walked over to her seat and let out a small 'Hmpf".

I smiled and looked up at Brandon. He winked at me and smiled, sitting down at the seat next to me. I tried to make conversation with Brandon after a moment of silence.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you without a suit on." I started.

"So do you not like what I'm wearing?"

"No, you look sexy in this too. I was just stating the facts," I reassured.

Brandon smiled and I got confused.

"I look sexy in my suits?" He asked. Someone really needs to help me control my word vomit.

"Well...Yeah." I said absentmindedly. He smiled at me and looked to the front of the class again. I could already tell that this would be an interesting day.

* * *

**MITZI'S**** POV**

"Brandon looks hot today, don't you think so Mitzi?" Diaspro gushed.**  
**

"He's so chiseled and tan and muscular and-"

"You know what, Diaspro? If you like him so much, why don't you date him?" I retorted, glaring at Diaspro. I was getting real tired of her shit.

"...No, I-I couldn't." She said half serious-half jokingly.

"Such a shame he dumped you, Mitzi. The prom is next week." Said Diaspro awkwardly in attempt to break the silence. But she did make a good point. The prom WAS in a week, and I didn't have a date. Not that I cared, I could score any guys in this stupid school. But Brandon was just so perfect. We would've been prom queen and king. He's like, the opposite of Stella. She's such a freakazoid.

"I know, Diaspro. but I'll get him back. I'll show him what he's missing!" I said confidently.

Diaspro gave me a nervous look and whispered to me from the corner of her mouth.

"What?" I said, still maintaining my pose. Her fingers went to the front of the room, and my eyes met with stone cold black ones. Griselda. The entire room burst into laughter.

"Dentention." She said.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"So Stella," Musa said. "I heard you and Mitzi got it in today?"

"No, She was just kind of all over Brandon." I reluctantly replied. I turned over to see Flora walking up with a tray in one and, and Helia's hand in the other.

"Hey guys." She softly said, sitting down at the table with Helia.

"Hey Flora."

"You look pretty today, Stella. I like what you've done to your hair." Flora was such a sweetheart. Even in everyone's worse days, she'll find something to compliment me on.

"Hey babe." Stella turned to see Brandon making his way to her.

"Hey, Brandon." Stella said while giving him a quick peck on the lips and he put his arm around her waist. "Still think I look sexy in my suits?" He whispered in her ear. The blonde shivered at his cold breath, and turned to his direction to look at him. Their faces were centimeters apart. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "Of course I do."

"Aw, how cute. RIVEN, WHY CAN'T WE BE LIKE THEM!" Musa whined. Riven was drinking a bottle of water and almost choked on it. She glared at him and elbowed him in the arm. "I really hate you sometimes."

"What's poppin' guys?" The table giggled at Layla's attempt to be cool.

"Nothing much, what about you?...Coolio?" Helia replied in a questioning tone.

"Haha, very funny." Said Layla. She opened her water bottle to take a sip of it, and set it back down.

"Where's Bloom?" She said looking around the cafeteria. "She's supposed to be with Nabu, but I don't see her."

"I haven't seen her all day, either." Said Brandon.

"Oh, they went to Burger King. Bloom is allergic to peanuts, so she couldn't eat the school lunch today." Flora commented.

Just then, Sky ran up to the table with a worried expression and a very VERY pale face.

"Sky, are you okay?" Questioned Riven.

"B-Bloom. She's in the h-hospital." Sky stuttered.

"WHAT?! NABU WAS IN THE CAR WITH HER!" Layla shrieked. She then had the same expression that Sky had on his face.

"Riven, we're taking your car. Let's go." Said Musa.

Everyone ran as fast as they could the Riven's car. The guys were a couple feet in front of the girls, but they weren't too far. Riven unlocked her car with the remote while running, and got to his car. Everyone got there around the same time, so we didn't take much time. Riven started the engine, and set off immediately. He sped off out of the parking lot of Alfea, leaving tire skid behind him, and got to the hospital in about ten minutes. It was a really good time, considering that the hospital was about 25 minutes away. Layla and Sky rushed into the hospital and ran straight to the front desk.

"Hi! My boyfriend and my best friend got into a car accident. The guy has dreads and the girl is a red head with a blue shirt on."

"Room 205." The receptionist said.

"Go to the room, I'll take care of the paperwork," Brandon assured. Stella began to tear up a little and covered her face with her hands. She sniffed a little, and caught Brandon's attention. He turned around and gave her a hug.

"They'll be okay, Stel. Stop worrying," He whispered.

"Okay," Stella muttered. "You promise?" Brandon smiled at her and softly replied, "I promise." Stella buried herself into Brandon's chest, and the flashback began.

* * *

Late update, short chapter. Sorry D:

I'll post a one shot to make up for it. It'll be up tomorrow, I swear! :D

And some of you guys think I like to write series and stuff, but I prefer one shots or like a two-chapter story. So if it doesn't say 'Update soon' or something like that, it's complete. Things that are not complete that I have written are under the 'In-Progess' category. Se you guys next time, coolios.

~Golden Storms


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Winx Club. Or Candy Crush. C:

**THIS FLASHBACK IS PRETTY MUCH THE FIRST PART OF SAFE HAVEN (which I don't own either) BUT I DID IN FACT CHANGE SOME PARTS KTHXBAI**

* * *

**Flashback**

Stella's POV

I moved to the oven in my small kitchen, taking the pie out from it slowly.

"Baby, I'm home."

"Welcome back, sweetie." I said with a smile on my face. He sat down at the dining table, carefully removing his jacket and placing it behind him.

"What's for dinner?" He asked anxiously.

"Cherry pie, I found a new recipe." I glanced over at my shoulder to see Jared picking out a wine bottle to drink for tonight. Again.

"Baby, please put that down just for tonight." I turned back over to my cherry pie and sighed when I saw the bottle on the table. I inhaled the sweet scent of the pastry, and brought it over to the table.

"Smells good." Jared said, breaking the awkward silence. I looked at him and smiled, taking the knife in my hand and gently slicing the pie. I used my fork to help hold up the pie on my knife and passed the plate to Jared. He smiled at me and sat down, placing his knife to get his share.

"So. Anything new at work?" He looked up and sighed.

"How many times do you want for me to apologize, Stella?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, we're fine." I said quickly responding and trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Do you know how many things I've sacrificed for you?" I slowly stood up and went for the wine bottle. His rough hands flew onto mine, stopping me in the middle of putting up the wine bottle.

"You think I'm done with that?" He said in an irritated tone. His cold eyes locked with mine, and I quickly got rid of my shocked face.

"N-no. Of course not," I smiled at him and took his empty plate. His hands flew to my wrist, and I immediately took my hand away from his plate, understanding his 'kind' gesture. I gave him a small smile and turned back around to grab my dish.

"I already told you, I'm _fucking_ sorry!"

"I know you are Jared, I'm not doubting you. Everything is okay, I promise."

"Yeah? Well it doesn't really look like it." He muttered. I sighed and washed my dish. I stopped, realizing what I had been missing.

"Babe, can you pass me my dish?" A beat of silence swept the room, and I began to look around.

"Jared?" I said it a little louder this time, my heart was beating so loudly that I was so sure that he could hear it. I walked into the only bedroom in the house that belonged to me only to see Jared messing with the sharp knife. He slowly ran the dull side across his face.

"What don't you like about me, Stella?" He said, still playing with the knife.

"Jared, it's not worth it. Please just put the knife down and come help me wash the dishes." I said softly. My hands were shaking and I wasn't staring at him, but the knife.

"Answer me, Stella." I looked down at my hands, and back up to him.

"If I answer, will you put down the knife?" He looked at me and chuckled, slowly nodding his head. I let out a sigh of relief and looked back at his face, trying to find a flaw.

"Well, your freckles are kind of discolored. But I think it looks cute on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." I said giggling. His face went blank, and the knife went up to his face again. The peak of the knife went to his cheekbones, right where his freckles were. A look of horror went over my face as I realized what he was doing.

"Jared, I'm going to walk towards you and take the knife. Is that okay, Sweetie?" I tried to sugar coat it as much as possible, trying not to get myself killed either.

"I hated these freckles, anyway."

"Jared please,-" He chuckled, interrupting me mid-sentence.

"Won't I be good enough for you if I get rid of these freckles, Stella?"

"JARED PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" I shrieked. Not only did I shock him, but I also shocked myself. Never in my life did I have to raise my voice at a loved one. His hands relaxed, and the knife clattered on the floor.

"I-I have to go," I said blankly, "this isn't good for you. I'll call a hospital a-and get you some help."

His eyes grew red, and my sprinted my way to the door. I shut it and slid the couch over to the door. Our hallway was small, so the sofa fit perfectly and shut the space in between the door and the wall across from it.

"Stella, you open this door right now!" I blocked out his shouts and the pounding of the doors. I don't know what exactly happened, but I know my mind has patches of the memory in my mind. I remember still being in the tight purple dress I put on that night while I was running toward my neighbor who loaned me the recipe.

"I'll find you, Stella! We'll be together again!"

**End of flashback**

* * *

I snuggled my face into Brandon's chest.

"Stella, are you alright?" I looked up at Brandon all teary eyed and gave him a small smile. He let out a big dramatic sigh and looked at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," I said nonchalantly. We let go, and I saw Musa behind Brandon with a pale face. Brandon tried to turn around, but I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Stay here, babe. I'll be right back," I sped towards Musa, my skirt flowing back and forth.

"Stella," she said, "you have to go. He's here. Jared's here looking for you." My face went blank. I turned around to see Brandon sitting on the waiting room chair, he was on his phone playing Candy Crush.

"Musa I can't leave you guys here," I paused and looked back at Brandon, "I can't leave Brandon here."

"I don't want you leaving either, Stella, but I also don't want you dead, either. Musa gave me a sad look and returned to Riven.

"Code is watermelons," she mouthed to me in Riven's arms. I began walking back towards Brandon confused.

"Brandon?" I asked.

"Hm?" He replied, his eyes still on the game.

"What's Musa's watermelon thing?"

"Oh, that." He began, "It's our code for 'run'. We started it in fifth grade." I froze up and hugged Brandon.

"Brandon, I want you to know that you're the best boyfriend ever," I said quickly. Brandon looked up from his game, his eyes locked on mine. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"What's the special occa-" Brandon paused and pushed me off the chair before the window behind us smashed to pieces. Musa's voice rang throughout the entire hospital.

"WATERMELONS!"I looked at the broken window, and behind it was a demon. No, even worse; it was Jared. He had a jackhammer in his hands, and a very devilish grin towards me.

I ran to the exit and to my house. It was about ten minutes away, but I knew I could make it. I sprinted and sprinted, getting calls as I ran. My legs were sore, and getting heavier by every step. As if on cue, I made it to my house. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind me, and opened the door with my key. I locked all five locks on my door and ran to my room. It was hard to see with the tears blurring everything. I swiped my eyes with my cuff and threw everything into my suitcase. My hands flew pile from pile of clothes, until nothing else could fit. I yanked all the clothes in my closet from their hanger and jammed it into the suitcase. I started sobbing when it wouldn't fit for no reason at all. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I prayed it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Stella?!" The voice was familiar, and I wouldn't face who I thought it was.

"Wow, I finally track you down and this is what happens," she paused when she noticed me crying. "Stella, are you okay?"

"My clothes won't fit in, Techna! They won't fit!" I went into a ball and starting crying. She gave me a strange look, and sat on the suitcase.

"Here, zip it with me sitting on it." I sniffled and did as I was told, and it worked. I let out a huge sigh of relief and stood up the suitcase. Techna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

I paused. _Where was I going?_

"A-anywhere," I replied reluctantly, "anywhere but here." And with that, I flew down the stairs and left.

* * *

LATE UPDATE D:

New one shot coming out TOMORROW! Wooohooo c:

Sorry for the late update, I'll make the next chapter SUPER long :3

Have a good day, lovelies!

~Golden Storms


End file.
